


Pep Talk

by HeartsGuardianSol



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsGuardianSol/pseuds/HeartsGuardianSol
Summary: Velocity gets an unexpected visitor...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was wrangled from my muse in response to the Monthly Prompt on the Transformers Discord channel. The Prompt Character was Ambulon...

Velocity sighed as she finished cleaning the last of the tools when the door opened to the med bay. She sighed as she tossed the clean tools into the drying rack. "I swear if You're either Rodimus or Whirl, I'm done with fixing you two today..." she growled.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not them."

Lottie frowned at the unfamiliar voice and turned to face the speaker. A reddish orange and white mech was leaning in the door way.

"I'm sorry... I-"

"Trust me I completely understand. Those two are enough to drive one up the wall." He grinned. 

"They already have. I'd tell you after the day I've had..."

"You could tell me if you wanted to vent."

Velocity shook her head. "Sorry but no can do, Medic/Patient confidentiality." The mech smiled at this, she frowned at him. "I'm sorry was there a reason you're here or...?"

"I only wanted to stop by and say that you're doing a good job." he said as he pushed himself away from the wall. "You really should stop judging yourself."

"I am not-"

Golden yellow optics met hers. "You can't lie to me Velocity, I know that pressure, the uncertainty on whether or not you can handle being the medic of this flying nightmare of a glorified party ship. and honestly from what I've seen you are doing great against the odds."

"Um.. thank you...?"

"The name's Ambulon." he said as he walked out of the med bay. 

"Ambulon...?" Velocity stood still for a second before darting for the still open door and staring at the empty hall.


	2. Seeing Proof

“Yeah that’s him.” Velocity whispered as she stared at the picture on the datapad that Rung had handed her.

“Pardon?” the orange mech asked with a frown. 

“Um… nothing. Nothing important that is.” Velocity said with a shrug.

“If I didn’t know any better I would have to say that you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” the psychiatrist chuckled with a smile.. one that fade as the femme didn’t reply. “Velocity?”

She shook her helm. “It’s nothing… I.. I was just curious who he was.. I heard one of the others talking about him and I was just curious what he looked like..” she said as she bit her lip. "However… and not that I believe in such things but… if he was still hanging around haunting the place.. would you have any idea why he would be doing so?”

Rung sighed as he took his lenses off to clean them. “Honestly? I could only surmise that his only reason for such a thing to happen would be that he believe that his purpose on this plane of existence has not been met…” he said as he replace his glasses. “But truthfully Velocity, I can not say whether or not he really still does exist.. One could only hope that he has returned to the matrix…”

“I… I see. Well thank you for your time… I’ve gotta get back to work.”

"Have a good day Velocity.” the shrink said as the door closed behind the medic. He sighed as he turned to the corner and looked at the spirit who stood there with a comprehensive look on his faceplates…

  
“I know that isn’t what you wanted to hear. I am sorry that you feel so tethered to your obligations as a medic… but if you must haunt the ship, please do it gently I’d prefer not to have more work added to my payload because everybot thinks they’re crazy from seeing you.”


End file.
